


Small Snack

by Higuchimon



Series: In Darkness We Find Fire [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe, Diversity Writing Challenge, GX Flash Bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 08:02:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Ojama Yellow hates being alone.  Good thing he isn’t, not with his new friend Shou.  But Shou needs a little help here and there, and Ojama Yellow wants to provide it.





	Small Snack

**Title:** Small Snack  
 **Characters:** Ojama Yellow, Shou|| **Pair:** N/A  
 **Word Count:** 500|| **ChapterS:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** General|| **Rated:** G  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing: GX other AUS: L19, 5+ fics; GX Flash Bingo, #119, Ojama Yellow  
 **Notes:** This takes place in an AU of mine wherein certain folk have special powers related either to pyrokinesis (Firestarters) or healing (Healers). All the details will come when I get the main story written but here’s a little snippet from Dark World.  
 **Summary:** Ojama Yellow hates being alone. Good thing he isn’t, not with his new friend Shou. But Shou needs a little help here and there, and Ojama Yellow wants to provide it.

* * *

Ojama Yellow wanted to think that this wasn’t happening. He hadn’t yet pieced together _how_ it happened, only that it had. Everything had been so fast. One moment he’d been with his brothers and his boss and while being in this weird world of darkness wasn’t _fun_ by any means, he hadn’t been alone. 

And then the next moment, he _was_ alone. Black-nii-san and Green-nii-san vanished at the same time that Manjoume-aniki did. Yellow had no idea of why he hadn’t but there he was, bobbing along without the people that meant all of the world to him. 

Only he wasn’t quite alone now, was he? He peeked quickly to where his only companion trudged along, not looking up, face hidden in his cloak. 

Should he say something? Try to get Shou-aniki’s attention? 

Maybe later. When they stopped for lunch. If they stopped for lunch. Shou-aniki didn’t always remember to eat. 

That wasn’t good at all. He _needed_ to eat, just like Manjoume-aniki did. The healthier the better. They were both Healers and Healers had to eat lots of vegetables and fruits. 

He scanned the area around, hoping he could find something. Ojama Yellow didn’t want to be left alone, and he suspected if he didn’t make himself useful in some fashion then Shou-aniki would do just that. He’d never actually said that he _wanted_ Yellow with him. He’d just never pushed him away. 

Yellow spied a tree a little off the trail and hurried over to it. The light from the comet meant it wasn’t easy to see, but these looked like apples. Maybe not red or yellow or even green – he thought they were purple, actually – but round and ripe and juicy. 

He circled them for a few moments before he started biting. He’d always tested Manjoume-aniki’s food when he had the chance – which hadn’t been often, since he didn’t need to eat when they were in the human world – but he wasn’t going to give this to Shou-aniki without testing it. Healers couldn’t be hurt by much when it came to poisons, and Yellow refused to let this slip by him. 

With half of the purple apple in him, Yellow groaned in pleasure, starting to lean on a branch and rest. Only the fading sound of Shou-aniki’s footsteps brought him out of it. He yanked an apple from the tree and hurried along after Shou-aniki. 

“Here! I got this for you!” He declared, trying hard to hold it. Given that it weighed as much as he did, that wasn’t easy. But Shou accepted it with a slight nod, nothing more. 

Yellow decided that was all he needed. Shou-aniki needed to stay healthy. He was already balancing on the edge of one fall, with the loss of Juudai-sama. He didn’t need to tip over the edge because he forgot to eat. 

He would have to find more food, and a place for them to rest. Someone had to take care of Shou-aniki. It might as well be him. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** Shoutout to my dear friend/roommate KrazieKat, without whom this AU wouldn’t exist.


End file.
